Волновод (электромагнетизм)
Эта статья о волноводах на распространение электромагнитных волн в СВЧ и частот радио волн. Для оптических волноводов, см. Волновод (оптика). Для других типов волновода, см. Волновод. Волновод (электромагнетизм) — область электромагнетизма и инженерных коммуникаций http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telecommunications_engineering, где понятие — волновод может относиться к любой линейной структуре, которая передает электромагнитные волны между его конечными точками. Однако, оригинал волновода в смысле элетромагнетизаInstitute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, “The IEEE standard dictionary of electrical and electronics terms”; 6th ed. New York, N.Y., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, c1997. IEEE Std 100-1996. ISBN 1-55937-833-6 Standards Coordinating Committee 10, Terms and Definitions; Jane Radatz, (chair) и самые распространенные волноводы электромагнетизма — это полая металлическая труба которая используется для передачи радио волн. Этот тип волновода используется в качестве линии передачи , в основном, на СВЧ частотах, для таких целей, как подключение микроволновых передатчиков и приемников в качестве их антен, для оборудования такого, как для микроволновых печей, наборов радара, спутниковой связи и радиорелейных устройств. В диэлектрическом волноводе работает твердый диэлектрический стержень, а не полая труба. В оптическом волокне он является диэлектриком, применение которого предназначено для работы на оптических частотах. Линии передачи, такие как микрополосковые, копланарные волноводы, полосковые или коаксиальные кабеля могут также считаться волноводами. Электромагнитные волны в (металлической трубе) волновода можно представить как путешествие их вниз по направляющей по зигзагообразному пути, испытывая многократное отражение между противоположными стенками направляющей. Для каждого конкретного случая, вида прямоугольного волновода, можно применить базу, точный анализ, расчёт. Распространения волн в диэлектрических волноводах можно рассматривать, как прохождение волн, которые ограничиваются диэлектриком в режиме полного внутреннего отражения от его поверхности. Некоторые структуры, такие как нерадиационные диэлектрические волноводы и Goubau линии используют металлические стены и диэлектрические поверхности, ограничивающие волны. История Первый волновод был предложен J. J. Thomson в 1893 году и экспериментально проверена Оливер Лодж в 1894 г.; математический анализ режимов, распространяющихся внутри полого металлического цилиндра, который был впервые исполнен Лорд Рэлей в 1897 году. (McLachan, 1947) Принцип работы [thumb|250px|Пример волноводов и диплексеров [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diplexer в РЛС (радиолокационная станция) управлении воздушным движением]]В зависимости от частоты, волноводы могут быть изготовлены либо из проводящих или диэлектрических материалов. Как правило, чем ниже частота, то участвует больше волновод. Например, в естественном волноводе земля формы даны размеры между проводящей ионосферой и землей, а также по окружности срединной высоты Земли, частота является резонансной величиной в 7,83 Гц. Это известно как резонанс Шумана. С другой стороны, волноводы, используемые с крайне высокой частототой (КВЧ) связь может быть меньше миллиметра в ширину. Анализ Электромагнитные волноводы анализируются путем решения уравнений Максвелла или в виде их в уменьшенном виде — анализ электромагнитного волнового уравнения с граничными условиями определяется свойствами материалов и их интерфейсов. Эти уравнения имеют множество решений, или режимов, которые являются собственными функциями уравнения системы. Каждый режим характеризуется частотой среза, ниже которого режим не может существовать в руководстве. Волноводные режимы распространения зависят от операционной длины волны и поляризации, а также от формы и размеров проводника. В режиме продольных колебаний волновода является особая стоячая волна, рисунок волн в ограниченном объеме полости. В виде поперечных мод волноводы подразделяются на разные типы: *TE режимы (transverse electric) не имеют электрического поля в направлении распространения. *ТМ моды (transverse magnetic) не имеют магнитного поля в направлении распространения. *ТЭМ режимы (поперечные электромагнитные волны) не имеют электрического, ни магнитного поля в направлении распространения. *Гибридные режимы, электрические и магнитные составляющие поля находятся в направлении распространения. В полых волноводах (одножильный), применение TEM волны не представляется возможным, поскольку уравнения Максвелла дадут, что электрическое поле должно иметь ноль нулю дивергенции и ротора и равна нулю на границах, в результате чего в нулевом поле (что эквивалентно, \nabla ^2 \Phi=0 при граничных условиях, гарантирующих только тривиальное решение). Однако, TEM волны могут распространяться в коаксиальных кабелях, потому что есть два проводника. В режиме с низкой частотой среза они являются доминирующей формой справочника. Обычно, чтобы выбрать размер, руководствуются, что только этот режим может существовать в полосе частот работы. У прямоугольныех и круглых (полая труба) волноводах, доминирующий режимы места \,TE_ — режим и \,TE_ — режим это режимы соответственно. Image:Pramougolni volnovod (1).jpg| \,TE_ — режим прямоугольного полого металлического волновода. Image:Krugovoi volnovod (2).jpg| \,TE_ — режим кругового полого металлического волновода. Полые металлические волноводы В микроволновой области электромагнитного спектра, волноводе, как правило, состоит из полого металлического проводника. Эти волноводы могут принимать форму единых жил, с или без диэлектрического покрытия, например, Goubau линии и спиральные волноводы. Полые волноводы должны составлять половину длины волны или больше в диаметре, чтобы поддерживать одну или более поперечных волновых мод. Волноводы можгут быть наполнены газом под давлением для подавления дуги и предотвращения multipaction, что позволяет передачам более высокой мощности. И наоборот, от волноводов может быть потребовано, чтобы быть эвакуироваными как часть эвакуированных систем (например, систем электронного пучка). Щелевой волновод обычно используется для радиолокационных и других подобных приложений. Структуры волновода имеют возможность локализации и поддержки энергии электромагнитной волны определенной, сравнительно узкой и с контролируемым путём. Закрытыми волноводами являются электромагнитный волновод (а), трубчатые, обычно круглого или прямоугольного сечения, (b), который имеет электропроводящие стенки, ©, которые могут быть полыми или заполненными диэлектрическим материалом, (d) , волноводы поддержка большого числа дискретных распространяющихся мод, хотя лишь немногие могут быть практичными, (e), в которых каждый дискретный режим определяет постоянставо распространения для этого режима, (f) в которой поле в любой точке, может быть описано с точки зрения поддерживаемых режимов, (g), в котором нет радиационной области, и (h), в которой разрывы и изгибы вызвают режим преобразования, но не радиации. Размеры полого металлического волновода определяются длинами волн, которые он может поддерживать, и в каких режимах. Обычно волновод работает так, что только один режим присутствует. Низшей категории моды можно в целом выбрать. Частоты ниже гида частоты среза не будет распространяются. Можно работать с волноводвми на более на режимах на порядок выше, или с несколькими режимами, но это, как правило, нецелесообразно. Волноводы бывают почти исключительно из металла и, в основном, жесткой конструкции. Существуют определенные типы "гофротара" волноводов, которые имеют способность гнутся и гнутся, но используется только в самых необходимых случаях, поскольку они ухудшают свойства распространения. Из-за распространения энергии в основном в воздушном пространстве или пространстве внутри волновода, это одна из самых низких потерь линии передачи и это более предпочтительно для высокочастотных применений, где большинство других типов передачи структуры имеют большие потери. Из-за скин-эффекта на высоких частотах, электрический ток вдоль стены проникает, как правило, всего на несколько микрометров в металл внутренней поверхности. Так как это, где большинство резистивных потерь происходит, важно, что проводимость внутренней поверхности находиться как можно выше. По этой причине у большинства волновода внутренние поверхности с покрытием из меди, серебра или золота. Коэффициенты стоячей волны (КСВН) измерения могут быть приняты для обеспечения того, что волновод является непрерывным и не имеет утечки или резких изгибов. Если таких изгибов и отверстий в поверхностях волновода присутствуют, это может снизить производительность, как передатчик и приемник, подключенные на обоих концах. Бедные передачи по волноводу могут возникнуть и как результат накопления влаги, которая разъедает и ухудшает проводимость внутренних поверхностей, которая имеет решающее значение для низких потерь распространения. По этой причине, волноводы номинально оснащены микроволновыми печами windows на наружном конце, что не будет мешать распространение волн, но и сохранить элементы изгибов. Влага также может вызвать грибок строить или вызывать искрение в высокой мощности систем, таких как радио или радарных передатчиков. Влага в волноводах, как правило, может быть предотвращена с силикагелью, влагопоглотителем, или незначительным повышением давления в полости волновода с сухим азото или аргоном. Влагопоглотители силикагель пеналы могут быть присоединены с винтовыми наконечниками и мощность системы будет выше, если иметь емкости под давлением, для поддержания давления в том числе утечки мониторов. Искрение может возникать, если есть отверстие, взрывать или ударять в проведении стены, если в режиме высокая мощность (обычно от 200 Вт и более). Волновод сантехника http://www.fnrf.science.cmu.ac.th/waveguide/Waveguide%20theory%2012.html это важно для волновода с правильной работой. Напряжение стоячих волн возникают, когда сопротивление несоответствуют, чтобы в волноводе вызвать энергию, чтобы отразить обратно волну в противоположном направлении распространения. Помимо ограничения эффективной передачи энергии, эти размышления могут привести к повышению напряжения в волноводе и повреждения оборудования. Короткая длина прямоугольного волновода (WG17 с UBR120 соединения-фланцы) Волноводы на практике На практике, волноводы выступают в качестве эквивалента кабелей для супер высокой частоты (СВЧ) систем. Для таких приложений для работы волноводов требуется только один режим, распространяющийся по волноводу. У прямоугольных волноводов возможна конструкция волновода такой, что Частотный диапазон, в течение которого только один режим распространяется составляет 2:1 (т.е. соотношение верхнего края полосы до нижнего края полосы — это два). Связь между длинной волны, которая будет распространяться через прямоугольный волновод является простой. Учитывая, что W представляет собой наибольшую из двух измерений, и лямбда — это длина волны, затем лямбда = 2W. Круглые волноводы, для максимально возможной пропускной способностью позволяют только один режим для распространения, только 1.3601:1.For bandwidths lower than 2:1 it is more common to express them as a percentage of the center frequency, which in the case of 1.360:1 is 26.55%. For reference, a 2:1 bandwidth corresponds to a 66.67% bandwidth. The reason for expressing bandwidths as a ratio of upper to lower band edges for bandwidths greater than 66.67% is that in the limiting case that the lower edge goes to zero (or the upper edge goes to infinity), the bandwidth approaches 200%, which means that the entire range of 3:1 to infinity:1 map into the range 100% to 200%. Поскольку прямоугольные волноводы имеют гораздо большую пропускную способность, которая может распространяться только с одним режимом; существуют стандарты для прямоугольных волноводов, но не для круглых волноводов. В общем (но не всегда), стандартные волноводы спроектированы таким образом, что: *одна группа, где начинается другая полоса заканчивается, с другой группой, которая перекрывает две полосы, Harvey, A. F. (July 1955). "Standard waveguides and couplings for microwave equipment". Proceedings of the IEE - Part B: Radio and Electronic Engineering 102 (4): 493–499. *нижний край полосы приблизительно на 30% выше, чем частота среза у волновода, *верхний край полосы примерно на 5% ниже, чем частота среза следующего более высокого порядка его режима, *волновод имеет высоту, равную половине ширины его. Первое условие, чтобы разрешить его приложение вблизи границы полосы пропускания. Второе условие ограничивает дисперсию, явление, в котором скорость распространения является функцией частоты. Это также ограничивает потери на единицу длины. Третье условие — это чтобы избежать затухание волны — сцепного устройства с помощью более высокого порядка режимов. Четвертое условие — это то, что бы позволить 2:1 операцию пропускной способности. Хотя можно иметь 2:1 рабочей полосы пропускания, когда высота меньше половины ширины, по высоте ровно половину ширины, тогда максимальная мощность может распространяться внутри волновода до пробоя диэлектрика. Ниже приведена таблица стандартов волноводов. Волновод имя WR стенды для прямоугольного волновода, а число — это внутреннее измерение ширины волновода в сотых долях дюйма (0,01 дюйма = 0.254 мм), округленное до ближайшей сотой дюйма. :*Радио Компоненты Комитета По Стандартизации :† По историческим причинам снаружи, а не внутри размеры этих волноводов 2:1 (с толщиной стенки WG6-WG10: 0.08", WG11A-WG15: 0.064", WG16-WG17: 0.05": WG18-WG28: 0.04")Baden Fuller, A. J. (1969). Microwaves (1 ed.). Pergamon Press. ISBN 0-08-006616-X. :‡ Не международный стандарт :§ Устаревшие Для частот в таблице выше, главное преимущество волноводов над коаксиальными кабелями волноводов является то, что имеется поддержка распространения волны с меньшей потерей. Для низких частот волновода размеры становятся непомерно большим, и для более высоких частот размеры становятся непомерно малыми (производство толерантности становится значительной частью размера волновода). Диэлектрические волноводы Диэлектрический стержень и плиты волноводов используются для проведения радиоволн, в основном миллиметровых волн и выше. These confine the radio waves by total internal reflection from the step in refractive index due to the change in dielectric constant at the material surface. p. 2-3, 10 At millimeter wave frequencies and above, metal is not a good conductor, so metal waveguides can have increasing attenuation. At these wavelengths dielectric waveguides can have lower losses than metal waveguides. Optical fiber is a form of dielectric waveguide used at optical wavelengths. One difference between dielectric and metal waveguides is that at a metal surface the electromagnetic waves are tightly confined; at high frequencies the electric and magnetic fields penetrate a very short distance into the metal. In contrast, the surface of the dielectric waveguide is an interface between two dielectrics, so the fields of the wave penetrate outside the dielectric in the form of an evanescent (non-propagating) wave. Это ограничивает радиоволны при полном внутреннем отражении от шага преломления из-за изменения диэлектрической проницаемости на поверхности материала. В миллиметровом диапазоне частот и выше, металл не является хорошим проводником, поэтому металлические волноводы могут иметь повышение затухания. На этих длинах волн диэлектрические волноводы могут иметь меньшие потери, чем металлические волноводы. Оптическое волокно — это форма диэлектрического волновода, который используется для оптических длинных волн. Одно из различий между диэлектрической постоянной и металлическими волноводами заключается в том, что на поверхности металла электромагнитные волны жестко ограничено; на высоких частотах электрического и магнитного полей они проникают на очень коротком расстоянии в металл. В отличие от поверхностного диэлектрического волновода, который является интерфейсом между двумя диэлектриками, поля волн проникают вне диэлектрика в виде затухающих (не распространяющихся) волн. См. также *Волновод (оптика) *Волновод *Электромагнитное излучение *Электромагнетизм *Волноводный фильтр *Угловое смещение, потери *Полость резонатора *Частота среза *Диэлектрическая постоянная *Заполненный кабель *Рог (телекоммуникации) *Дырчатый режим *Клистрона трубки *Радио волна *Распространения радиоволн * Среда передачи *Волноводные вращающиеся головки Примечания Эта статья частично основана на материалах Федеральный Стандарт 1037C и от MIL-STD-188, и АТИС Дополнительная литература * George Clark Southworth, "Principles and applications of wave-guide transmission". New York, Van Nostrand 1950, xi, 689 p. illus. 24 cm. Bell Telephone Laboratories series. LCCN 50009834 Внешние ссылки Патенты *Southworth, , "Wave guide electrotherapeutic system" *Hopper, , "Wave guide frequency converter", September 10, 1957 Сайты *Transverse Electric and Magnetic Fields in a Waveguide *Waveguide Dimensions *Derivation of Fields Within a Rectangular Waveguide antenna-theory.com *Waveguides in particle accelerators incorporating Klystrons Категория:Телекоммуникационные технологии Категория:Электродинамика Категория:Микроволновая технология Категория:Волновая механика